The present application is directed to a method for reducing the consequences and likelihood of failures in a hydrocarbon pipeline system. This invention is designed to assist pipeline owners and operators in achieving compliance with the U.S. DOT OPS Integrity Management Regulations and to meet various State regulations. See 49 C.F.R. 195.452, incorporated herein by reference.
The United States Department of Transportation (DOT) Research and Special Programs Administration requires that pipeline owners or operators of greater than 500 miles of hydrocarbon pipelines develop a written integrity management program that addresses the risks on each pipeline segment that could affect a High Consequence Area, as hereinafter defined.
As part of this DOT requirement, the pipeline operators program must include as set forth in 49 CFR 195.452(f):
(i) An identification of all pipeline segments that could affect a High Consequence Area.
(ii) A plan for baseline assessment of the line pipe.
(iii) Integration of all information about the integrity of the entire pipeline.
(iv) Remedial actions to address integrity issues
(v) Continual assessment and evaluation to maintain pipeline integrity
(vi) Implementation of preventive and mitigative measures
(vii) Program effectiveness measurement
(viii) Integrity results review by qualified personnel
The present invention provides a method for fulfilling the requirements of regulations in an effective and expeditious manner.
Definitions
Assessment Method—A process or specific type of testing procedure used to evaluate a pipeline for integrity.
Could Affect High Consequence Area (CHCA)—A pipeline or asset that has the potential to produce a spill volume or release of airborne vapors that intersects a high consequence area boundary.
Emergency Flow Restricting Device (EFRD)—Refers to either a check valve or remote control valve. A check valve is a valve that allows fluid to flow freely in one direction only and contains a mechanism to automatically prevent flow in the other direction. A remote control valve is any valve that is operated from a location remote from where the valve is installed.
Geographic Information System (GIS)—A computerized database system for capturing, storing, analyzing and displaying geographic information.
High Consequence Area (HCA)—Any high population area, other populated area, commercially navigable waterway, drinking water area or ecological area.
Integrity Management Program (IMP)—The entire set of procedures and methods used to reduce the consequences and likelihood of failures in a hydrocarbon pipeline system.
Integrity Threat—A condition or series of conditions that could affect the serviceability or soundness of a pipeline. Primary integrity threats are identified by pipeline integrity leaders as having the greatest risk to the line pipe segment soundness and will be assessed during the baseline assessment process.
Preventative and Mitigative Measures (PMM)—Any effort put forth to prevent a pipeline or asset failure or to make the consequence of the failure less severe or intense.
U.S. DOT OPS—United States Department of Transportation Office of Pipeline Safety.
Program Overview
This Integrity Management Program was developed to reduce the consequences and likelihood of failures which could present adverse environmental or safety concerns in a hydrocarbon pipeline system. The invention is also designed to bring pipeline owners and operators into compliance with the U.S. Department of Transportation (DOT) 49 CFR 195.452. The process also includes systems for maintaining compliance in the event of changes in a pipeline system due to expansion or decommissioning of segments.
The present invention includes identification of potential High Consequence Areas that could be adversely affected by pipeline or storage tank ruptures or releases and a number of steps to be taken in response to failures or imminent failures.